This is a revised application for "Training in Sexually Transmitted Diseases Including HIV" at Indiana University School of Medicine. Postdoctoral trainees must be M.D.s or Ph.D.s with interest in STDs and HIV. We seek to train future faculty who are conversant in the basic and behavioral aspects of both STDs and HIV acquisition. Multiple areas of training will be available to postdoctoral fellows in this program. One area focuses on the pathogenesis of and host responses to viral and bacterial sexually transmitted diseases (STDs). A second area focuses on behaviors that lead to acquisition of STDs, particularly in adolescents. M.D. candidates may be Infectious Disease Fellows or Adolescent Medicine Fellows. Ph.D.s may have primary appointments in the Departments of Microbiology and Immunology, Medicine or Pediatrics. All training venues are open to the candidates. An important feature of the program is the flexible, interdisciplinary curriculum which includes required attendance at an extensive course in STD and HIV research given annually at the University of Washington in Seattle and an ethics course and elective courses in research design, biostatistics including multivariate analyses, and epidemiology. The training faculty is composed of 5 mentors who have stable federal funding and extensive training records. These mentors work collaboratively on the sexually transmitted pathogens, HPV, Haemophilus ducreyi, behavioral factors which lead to acquisition of Neisseria gonorrhoeae, Chlamydia trachomatis, or Trichomonas vaginalis, and vaccine acceptance for STDs. Thirteen resource faculty provide an important educational component to our program and will have the opportunity to achieve mentor status should they meet certain criteria and are approved by the Advisory Board.